Teddy Bear Kisses
by Death-to-the-tadpoleclowns
Summary: Tai drags Matt to a fair, and they learn that teddy bears cannot be trusted to keep a secret. Warning contains Taito malexmale pairing.


A/N: this is a little one-shot plot bunny that hopped its way into my head. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon... : bursts into hysterical sobs:

Tai::Rolls eyes: get over it.

Matt::whacks the back of Tais head: be nice! she is a very emotional person.

Death: I am not!

Matt: I was trying to... oh forget it.

Tai: forget what?

Matt: can we get on with the story now?

Tai: story? this is a story? i thought this was a waffle house.

Death and Matt Stare incredulously at Tai:

Matt:Shaking his head: only you Tai, only you.

Death: ok on with the story

Tai: no! i want waffles! give me waffles!

Matt grabs a a lamp and tries to hit the back of Tai's head - but the lamp disappears intoTai's hair and is never seen again!

Matt: Damn your stupid hair!

Tai: you know you love it Yama.

Matt: Muttering under his breath: gonna love it even more when i shave it off while you're sleeping.

Tai: what was that?

Death: ok that's enough you two. the readers did not come here to see you two act stupid... oh wait they did. now, story time!

Matt and Tai: yay!

* * *

The carnival is a place for fun, children run around screaming, begging their parents for this and that, people line up for the quickly built rides, and everyone blows money on stupid games. 

Yamato Ishida hates the carnival, but is standing at the admission gate none the less. Why is he standing here you ask? He is standing here because his best friend, Taichi Yagami, decided that our poor little blue eyed blonde rockstar didn't have a choice. "This is great! I love carnivals! We have to go on all the rides and..." Matt tuned his bushy haired friend out, he had heared practically the same thing the entire way to this dreaded place of forced happyness.

Tai grabbed Matts arm without warning and yanked him through the gate. "Tai! I haven't payed yet!"

"I payed for you." Tai said nonchallantly.

"Why?" Matt asked in surprise as he was dragged further into the fair grounds.

Tai shrugged, and Matt swore he say a faint hint of blush in Tai's tan cheeks. Matt shook his head, _'Just all the annoying neon lights.'_ he told himself.

Tai stopped suddenly and looked at Matt with big shinning choclate brown eyes. "Lets go on the Tilt-a-Whirl!" He exclaimed.

_'You mean Tilt-a-Hurl!'_ Matt thought with a groan, but of course there was nothing he could do as he was dragged into the extremely long line.

_Hours later..._

Matt had beenforced onto almost every ride in the damn park and he was exahsted. Glancing over at Tai he saw he was alone in his exahstion, as Mr. Bush-head was literally skiping with joy. "Can we go Tai?" Matt whined for the millionth time.

"In a minute. We have to go play the games first." Tai said gripping Matts arm harder, he hadn't let go of it since entering the carnival, but Matt didn't mind.

There were probably a thousand over priced game stands, much to Matt's dismay. "Gots to find the right one..." he heard Tai mutter.

Matt sighed in defeat, running a hand through his not-so-perfect hair, he cursed under his breath. "Damn carnival... messing up my hair..."

"What was that Yama?" Tai asked glancing at Matt through the corner of his eye.

"Nothing Chi." Tai gave him a knowing look along with a smirk just to annoy him further. Tai came to a sudden halt causing Matt to run into his back, "Tai! Warn me when you're going to do that!"

The brunett ignored him, instead choosing to pay for a game where you had to fish for something, Matt didn't really care but waited - impatiently of course - for Tai to finish. He watched with mild intrest as couple after couple walked by, they all seemed so wrapped up in their date to the point of being nauseating. Matt felt a twinge of jealosy as he stared, they all had someone - and Matt?- well the one person he wanted was probably the one person he couldn't have, seeing as that one person was currently standing next to him trying desperatly to fish the stupid thing out of the water and he of course had a girlfriend - so his door obviously doesn't swing Matts way.

"I won!" Tai shouted dragging Matt out of his depressing thoughts.

"That's great Chi." Matt said half heartedly.

"Which one do you want Yama?"

Matt nearly choked on his air, "Wh - what?" he stuttered.

Tai rolled his eyes, "Which stuffy do you want?"

Matt stared at his friend incredulously, "What do you mean?" _'You dumbass! He want's you to pick out the damn stuffed animal!'_ his mind screamed at his stupidity.

Tai wordlessly gestrued to the stuffed animals hanging from the roof of the tent. Our favorite blondes face turned almost as red as those neon lights he complained about earlier. Matt followed Tai's hand to the animals, he wasn't big on them so he had no idea which one to pick - there were too many! There should be a law about how many stuffed animals are allowed in one place! Shaking his head he pointed at the only one that was remotely cool - if stuffed animals can be considered cool. Tai excitedly told the grumpy man to get down thedark blue teddy bear.

Matt laughed at Tai's enthusiasm, but stopped abruptly when Tai shoved the teddy bear at him. "There you go Yama!"

"But..." Matt trailed off.

Once again big brown eyes were rolled at his lack of vocabulary, "I won it for you Matt."

"Tha- thanks Tai." he managed to force out through his confusion.

Tai scaned the park, his face lighting up suddenly, "Hey the Faris Wheel! Lets go!" once again Tai latched himself onto Matts arm and dragged him away from the games.

The line was outragous, they sat in it for what felt like forever. Tai threw a piece of popcorn in the air, trying to catch it in his mouth and succeeding in catching it in his hair instead, "Where'd it go?" He asked in confusion, his face falling into a slight frown.

"You're hair ate it." Matt explained fiddling with the teddy bear.

Tai smiled sheepishly, "Bad hair." He scolded weakly.

"Next!" the line body guard shouted into Matts ear. Scowling Matt flashed him his wrist band and stalked over to the wanna-be-hot-air-baloon, with Tai on his heels.

The small gate thing closed so they were 'safe' and the ride began to move. Silence settled over the teens, not akward or anything of the sort, just a comfortable silence, which Tai had to break. "So what are you going to name him?"

Matt's gaze shot up from his teddy bear, " 'Scuse me?"

"The teddy bear - what are you going to name him?"

_'Why is it Tai has to keep repeating himself for me? Am I becoming a slow dimwitted teenager?' _Matt silently wondered. "Um... I don't know. Do I have to name him?"

"Of course you do!" Tai said exasperatedly.

"Fine..." Matt trailed off trying to think of something, and ending up with two that he could absolutly not use, those being Tai and Chi. Racking his brain for an alternative he smirked, "Ichi." he stated finally.

"Why? Is he Itchy?" Tai looked worried for a moment.

"No, just that's what his name is." Tai nodded and they lapsed back into silence, this one eventually broken by Matt. "So why didn't you take Sora to this... thing." he finished lamely.

The soccer player, blushed lightly, "We broke up." He whispered.

"Why?" Matt asked a little quickly.

The blush deepened, "Because... It was mutual... and..."

Matt stared, Tai was at a loss for words! This must be the end of the world! Somebody call the Men In Black!... or not. Tai obviously wasn't comfortable talking about it with Matt so Matt being the bestist friend that he is, picked up Ichi and held him towards Tai. "You wouldn't be lying to Matt now would you?" Matt said in a funny voice that he invented for the teddy bear.

Tai looked at the bear - it wasn't exactly like Matt to make a stuffed animal talk, but a small smile crept its way onto Bush-brains face. "Never Ichi." he said cheerily playing along.

"Well maybe you should tell me what happened then." Ichi suggested.

"Only if you can keep a secret." Tai said leaning closer to the blue bear.

"I can."

Tai nodded, "Good. Well you see Sora thought we were... to close as friends for us to actually work... well that and I may have feelings for another friend of mine."

Matt froze, who else could he like? Mimi? Or was it some friend that Matt didn't know? Someone from his little soccer clique perhaps? "Who?" Matt- I mean Ichi- asked shakily.

Tai's smile was mischivious, his eyes twinkled, but at the same time he seemed to flush in embarassment. "Promise not to tell anyone." Ichi nodded, unable to speak because Matt wasn't breathing properly. "I seem to have developed feeling toward..." he hesitated for a moment, "Yama..." he said it ever so quietly.

Matt felt his heart skip a beat at the whisper of his name and let the teddy bear fall into the seat beside him. He studdied Tai, looking for any hints that it might be a joke, that he was supposed to start laughing and punch Tai in the shoulder. But Tai looked scared now... afraid of what Matt would say, would think, would do. "Tai..." He glanced down, "Ichi isn't very good at keeping secrets..." he picked up the stuffed bear again.

"Do you actually mean it Tai? Or..." Ichi trailed off.

"Are you my messenger Ichi?" Ichi nodded, and Tai took the bear from Matts loose grasp. "Well then I need you to pass something along to Yama." Tai pecked the teddy bear on the lips - well mouth area - and turned it back to Matt who once again wasn't breathing properly. Before Matt could even blink Tai pressed the bears mouth to his and then pulled it back.

"Well... Ichi... I guess I should respond to that." Matt took the teddy bear back and did the same thing Tai had done.

"Matt feels the same way." Ichi whispered.

Tai set the teddy bear in his lap and scooched closer to Matt, "You're right Ichi can't keep a secret." He then lightly pressed his own lips to Matts, it was tenative and would not be considered very good by most. But to Matt is was perfect.

_'I suppose carnivals aren't that bad...' _that's when the Faris Wheel broked down. Matt groaned but Tai just smirked, They were at the very top of the ride.

"Think of it this way Yama, you get to have me all to yourself, at the top of the world." Matt laughed, and Ichi... well he covered his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Now click the little button and Review!

Tai: why are you ordering them around? They don't have to do anything!

Matt: Tai shut up:: turning to the readers.: please review, Death loves you all and wants to hear what you have to say about her stories.

Death: what Matt said!

Matt: ok lets all say good-bye now.

Tai: I don't wanna say good-bye! I want them to stay forever!

Matt: No Tai! that's creepy!

Death: I have an idea!

Matt and Tai turn to look at her- and are then shoved into a closet!

Death turns to the readers: Please review! and have a fantabulouse day!

Tai and Matt from inside the closet: Bye


End file.
